


A Queen Of Fire And The Prince of Ice

by Fire_And_Blood



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Lovers, R plus L equals J, Sexual Tension, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_And_Blood/pseuds/Fire_And_Blood
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic





	1. The Wall

Winter is upon us, the old gods have mercy on our poor souls....

Bran woke up from his vision he knew about Jon. He was no illegitimate child at all. Jon was the child of his Aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen.

"What did you see Bran." Said Meera as his eyes roll back in place.  
"It was Jon," Bran spoke.  
"What about him." Meera uttered.  
"Jon, he is not a bastard at all, he is the son of Rhaegar and my Aunt Lyanna."  
"Did anyone say anything?" Meera spoke.

"She said if Robert found out he would kill him, she spoke a whisper and I couldn't hear it," Bran said seriously.  
"We need to leave the Night King is close," Meera said.  
"Let's go to the wall," Bran spoke.

Far away the Night King was moving with his army of wights south. He will freeze and kill anything in his way. They still had a good deal more to walk, but they were getting closer and closer by the day.

Bran P.O.V

Meera and I were getting close to the wall. For now all my eye can watch is the snow. 

Two days later.

"We're close I can see Castle Black!' Meera said with joy.

I saw it, I saw Castle Black. I hope I can get to see Arya and Sansa, maybe even Rickon. After being away for so long I hope I can see my family again.

I saw a man, a brother of the Night's Watch.  
"Open the gates." He said.

The gates opened I started going in.

"Hey, what are you doing, I thought all the free folk was evacuated." Said another man."We aren't free folk." Bran said.

"This is Bran Stark and I'm Meera Reed," Meera spoke.

"Call the commander." The man spoke to another.

We saw someone, but it wasn't Jon.

"Welcome, I'm Edd, I'm lord commander, Jon left me as lord commander since he left."  
"Is this really Bran."  
"Yes, I was south on the wall."  
"I will send a letter to Jon, to let him now." He said.  
"Please send a raven to Winterfell." A man named Edd said to another.  
"Where's Jon," Bran said.  
"His watch ended, Jon and Sansa retook Winterfell," Edd said.  
Bran was gone all he could remember about Winterfell is that he ran away with Rickon, Osha, and Hodor. He wondered what happened since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone a new chapter is on its way


	2. The letter

Jon was sitting in the Dining hall. Thinking, about what happened did he really just 

become the "King of The North."  
He remembered Robb when he became the "King of The North" it didn't end up well, he heard that he married to someone he loved, he followed love 

not duty. He was glad Maester Aemon told him love is the death of duty, he saved his life. He was right. He didn't want to make the same mistakes as Robb. He still thought of the day he said goodbye to Robb. He missed him. 

As King of The North, I need to think about important matters. I know the dead 

are among us, we need weapons like dragon glass or valyrian steel. It would be hard 

to find valyrian steel, but dragon glass I heard there is plenty of it at Dragonstone. The thing was there was already someone living there from reports. It was a Targaryen girl. 

I doubt she would listen to what I would say, White Walkers, people would 

think I'm mad.

Sansa came in with a letter with a stamp he couldn't tell from a distance. As she 

handed to him, he could tell she had read it. The letter was stamped with the Targaryen logo. The letter read

"Dear lords of Westeros I am summoning you to make an alliance with me to take the 

Iron Throne." 

So on it went. 

Maybe if I can help her take the iron throne she can help me with the army of the 

dead. She did have three dragons, and fire is the wight's weaknesses.

"Jon do you really think she will ally with us, will she really believe us?" Sansa said.

"I'm not sure, I can try." Jon smiled.  
They both laughed and smiled.

Sansa looked into Jon's eyes as she said these words.  
"Do whatever needs to be done."

"Sansa I will leave you in charge of Winterfell, I will leave ghost with you. I'm going to leave at Dawn."  
Jon said.

Sansa then gave him a big hug, she would surely miss him, she going to be alone. 

When morning came around, Sansa watched as Jon rode off on horses with a little group of guards and Davos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.


	3. Dragon Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter, the next one will be shorter.

Jons P.O.V  
It has been weeks of being on a ship. It was making me nauseous, I have been seasick multiple times. Over the week of sailing, Davos told me how he lived in Dragonstone.

I decided to go to the front of the ship to see the view, it was foggy and I couldn't see anything I saw Dragonstone. 

The castle was the best-built castle I have ever seen.

"We're approaching Dragonstone my lord." Davos indicated.

"Thank you, Ser. Davos." I spoke.

Davos and I went on a smaller boat, as we approached the shore, I saw a familiar face.

Tyrion this time had a beard and a scar that was across his face, It has been 6 years since I saw.

As we arrived the Dothraki soldiers took the ship. 

"Welcome Jon, last time I saw you, you were 15," Tyrion spoke.

"Yes, that was a very long time ago." Jon uttered.

"How was the wall?" He smirked.

"Aye, it was cold," Jon said.

Tyrion and I shook hands.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to meet the" Tyrion spoke.

Besides Tyrion and guards, there was Missandei, she was dark skinned and had black curly hair, she must be of the Summer Isles.

Daenerys P.O.V

"Where is he, I saw his ship," Daenerys said angrily.  
She was looking at the sea as her dragons play when she saw northerner walk down the stairs I saw him. He looked like a 

Northerner for sure. His eyes were gray they were almost black, they seemed familiar, something she had seen.

"Great lord, you are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn, of house Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the First men, Khaleesi of the great grass sea, breaker of chains, and the mother of dragons," Missandei spoke.

"I am in need of your help," Jon said.

"Of what are you asking for?" I said annoyed.

"There is a threat far up in the North," Jon spoke with caution.

"What is this threat?" Daenerys uttered with curiosity.

"White Walkers," Jon said embarrassed.

"White Walkers I thought they were just a bedtime story." Daenerys smiled about to laugh.

"They are far from that, they're going to kill us all." Jon uttered.

"How can I believe you," Daenerys spoke.

"I went beyond the walls with the free folk, their settlement got attacked and the dead arose, I saw the Night King!" Jon said with anger.

"Any man can anything," Daenerys said with sarcasticness.

"I'm not lying." Jon uttered with exhaustion.

Tyrion knew Jon wouldn't go through all this trouble to lie.

"I need the dragon glass," Jon said.

"I will help you if you Bend a knee to me and say I'm the one true heir to the Iron throne, then I will give you what you need."

"I simply cannot," Jon said.

"My queen, I believe Jon, he isn't mad," Tyrion said.

The queen almost said something, then Davos said something.

"My lady Jon isn't mad he even came back from the dead after being killed by----" Davos couldn't finish.

"Davos this isn't the time." Jon dismisses it.

I respect him, why would he just come here for nothing, I feel he doesn't respect me as much.

Brans P.O.V

"I see Winterfell!" I said.

"Yes, Bran," Meera said saddened.

"Meera what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm leaving I'm going home to my family," Meera said.

"I understand, does your father know about Jojen?" I uttered.

"No...." Meera spoke.

"Who goes here." A guard asked.

"Bran Stark," I said.

The gates suddenly opened. I saw Meera walking away.

"Meera wait!" Bran yelled.

"What is it?" As she turned around.

"Goodbye, Meera," Bran said saddened.

"Goodbye to you, Bra," Meera spoke.

As Bran was being carried in, he was set in a bedroom.

Sansa ran out crying with tears of joy. She gave Bran a great big hug.

"Where have you've been?" She said crying.

"Beyond the wall, I have missed you," I said.

"Me too." She said.

"Wheres Rickon, I sent him to the Umbers when I was going to the south of the wall," I said.

Her face turned to glum, "I have very bad news." She said depressingly.

"What is it," I spoke.

I was already prepared for the worst to come.

"Rickon is dead." She said.

I broke out in tears this had been all my fault.

I cried in Sansa's arms.


	4. Update

Dear everyone,I know my fanfic sucks and I will try harder, I'm trying to base it off as much as I can. So I will start a new one, it may take me a week to write. I have school. It will be like this one, but not as rushed. Thankyou.

**Author's Note:**

> May god help us all


End file.
